The present invention relates to surgical forceps for applying clips to Fallopian tubes, of the kind comprising a stem having a excision at its distal end for insertion of a clip formed by two branches held apart by an elastic connecting strap and comprising a closing lever displaceable in said stem axially with respect to said clip by means of a proximal handle and situated in the area of said stem excision, which by actuation of said handle is pivoted into the closed position and brings the free extremities of said clip branches into coupled engagement gripping one behind the other in hooklike manner.
Known forceps of the aforesaid kind e.g. those described in copending German patent application no. P2828564.5, are so constructed that the clip inserted into the forceps aperture has its branches spread open at the distal side by virtue of resilient construction. For application of clips on Fallopian tubes, such forceps must be inserted through a trocar sleeve transpiercing the abdominal wall. The unclosed clip should concomitantly and evidently be placed in a position in which it may be pushed through the trocar sleeve, i.e. the unclosed position should be reversed, but the clip branches may not as yet have their free extremities coupled in mutual engagement. To this end, the double-armed closing lever of the forceps aperture has the lever arm which acts against the unclosed clip branches formed in a particular manner. For insertion of the clips, the closing lever should first be opened and then closed after insertion of the clip, in order to place the unclosed clip branch into the position in alignment with the trocar sleeve. After the clip is passed through the trocar sleeve, the closing lever and thus the clip should be opened again by actuation of the forceps handle, so that said clip may be laid around the Fallopian tube, whereupon the forceps aperture is pushed forward by the forceps handle and the closing lever is finally pivoted into the closed position, in which the two free extremities of the clip branches are coupled in mutual engagement in hook-like manner.
It is an object of the invention to render it possible to utilise a particular uncomplicated closing lever of the clip forceps, and to ensure that the closing lever need merely be actuated for closing the clip branches into the coupled position by means of the forceps handle, thus simplifying the operation of the forceps.